Another Chance
by Chiharu Nahoko
Summary: He mailed her saying they should meet up the next day because there's something important he had been hiding all this time. The next day, he waited for hours already.. not a single sign of the girl. Their worlds changed completely after 'that'.
1. Prologue

Another Chance

Written by: Haru-chan

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vocaloid characters in this fan-fiction. Crypton does. Only the story is authentic.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Originally, this story is suited to be submitted in Fictionpress. You know, OCs and all. But since I'm happier with the people here.. I turned it into a FF. :) Beware of the OOCs (Really? They already have their fixed personalities? I'm not sure..)! And by the way, the first chapters were made many years ago (like, three ahaha) and editing didn't take place so, don't expect much. I promise to do better in the later chapters. ANNNDD, THIS IS A RINxLEN! Not MikuxLen!

* * *

><p>Another Chance: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hatsune Miku's POV<span>

I love Len-kun very much. He's my very first bestfriend. He's always there for me, be it happiness or sadness. We're already in high school. My girlfriends are encouraging me to take the initiative and confess to him. But, I can't because I don't even know if the feeling is mutual or not.. and recently, there are rumors spreading that Kagamine Len will finally confess to the girl he likes... I don't want to spoil that!

"Miku, what's up with you? You've been spacing out lately..." Len-kun asked as we were walking home.

"Eh? Len-kun noticed?"

"Of course, we've been together for almost five years..." he paused. "If there's anything troubling you, I'm always here, alright?"

"Umm.. thank you, Len-kun." I answered with a soft voice.

"I love you, Miku." he grinned at me.

Those three words made my heart pound that I stopped walking. My lips were trembling so I had to bite them. "Don't you think you should stop saying 'I love you'?" I looked away to hide my expression. "...or else other people might misunderstand.."

He patted my head, "But I really do."

I bit my lips harder and gathered all my courage to look at him straight in the eyes. "Of course you do.. since we're best of friends, righ-?"

He pulled my left hand towards him and kissed my forehead. "I'm serious."

"Eh? I was taken by surprise.

Rain began to pour.

"Oh, damn" he held my hand tighter and ran as fast as we could.

"Ooofff.. at least you were able to go home."

"..soaking wet." I finished his sentence and we both laughed. "I can immediately change now, though."

He smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled back.

He waved his hand at me and slowly walked away even if it's still raining.

"I love you, Len-kun..." I whispered. I can't help it but stare at the direction to where he was going. "But I really have to conceal these overflowing feelings.."

.

_Timeskipping_Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _

_._

I was about to sleep when my cellphone suddenly vibrated. "Ah! It's a message from Len-kun!" I opened it immediately. It read:

Miku, I really have to tell you something tomorrow.

Let's meet up at Tokyo Cafe at 9 AM.

I'll be waiting.

- Len Kagamine.

My heart skipped. What will Len-kun tell me? I felt my body warm up all of a sudden. I felt nervous. _I think I won't be able to sleep tonight because of Len-kun's message.._

.

.

THE NEXT DAY.

I blinked at the sight of sunrise. Oh, gosh, I'm too lazy to get up. I suddenly remembered today's appointment. Good thing I was able to sleep. I glanced at my watch: It's already 7: 52. I hurriedly went in the bathroom to prepare and fix myself.

.

_Timeskipping_Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _

.

"Ittekimasu!" I said as I locked the main door. _As if someone would answer.._

I rode the LRT. It's Saturday so naturally, there are many people in the vehicle. Fortunately, I got a vacant seat. Memories of my parents came rushing in my mind. They both died in a car accident five years ago. That's about the time I met Len-kun. If he wasn't there for me, I guess I would be dead by now..

The LRT abruptly stopped in the middle of a bridge. _Woah, did someone accidentally push the emergency break button? _I looked around and a suspicious man caught my attention. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses as if to hide his identity. Both of his hands were somehow shaking. Then, in less than a second, he took a gun from his pocket and yelled, "Nobody move! This vehicle is under our full control!"

.

.

.

Kagamine Len's POV

"Aw, man. Miku sure is late..." I whispered as I looked at my watch. It's already 10:00 AM. I opened my cellphone and tried calling her. Someone picked up. _Oh damn it._ It's the answering machine. I sighed and ended the call. "If she's not here in 30 minutes, I'll go to her house myself." _I really want to notifyher about what I truly feel before her birthday, next next month._

I gazed at the restaurant's television to divert my attention.

"Five men were detained after the attempted LRT hold up." The girl on the news reported. "It is assumed that one of the passengers sacrificed herself for the sake of the other commuters."

_Hmm. What an admirable person.._

"A witness is here beside me to talk about the horrifying incident." the newscaster added.

Now the screen's focus is on the witness. "I was beside the commendable little girl.. her eyes.. focused on one of the hold-uppers.." the old lady was almost in tears. "My cellphone unexpectedly rang.. t-then the hold upper involuntarily pointed his gun towards me and ordered me not to answer the phone.. b-but.. to my panic.. I-I accidentally pressed 'answer' and the loudspeaker was on.." Now she burst into tears. "The hold upper became nervous and pulled the trigger but.. instead of hurting me... t-the girl beside me covered for me and said something like 'I'm sorry, Len-kun'.."

I choked and felt as if there's boiling water poured straight into me. _Miku rides the same LRT.. _I can no longer hear anything aside from my rapid heartbeat. I slowly lifted my head and tried to look on the screen. And there she was... being carried in some kind of bed. She looked really pale. I had the urge to run as fast as I could and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the emergency room, holding her soft hands. _She's terribly suffering.. _I knew that this would be the last time I'll see her since the doctor had no choice but to let me in and cite her condition.

I realized I was crying when her other hand reached my cheek. Her hands seemed to have turned colder...

"L-len-kun...?" Her voice can be barely heard. "P-please don't cry.. the crying you just makes the situation worse.. those surrounding you might also feel very sad... b-but, on the other side, you should cry i-in front of me... and release all y-your pain.. because I'll be here until the end..."

I was really shocked by hearing those words and could not restrain myself from kissing her on the lips. "I love you more than you ever imagined, Miku.." I smiled at her while patting her head gently.

Miku smiled back weakly and closed her eyes. "So unfair..." She was panting.

Then suddenly, there was no motion.. no sould of puffing or anything.. _She's... _I let out a loud cry and hugged her very tightly for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskipping<em>Timeskipping<em> _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _Timeskipping_ _

"I want to go with mama and papa!" I cried. I have crossed the dangerous point up in the school's rooftop and was planning to jump. "I would be able to see them if I jump, right?"

I removed my shoes then lifted my arms to my sides at shoulder level. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My left foot was already in the air when someone abruptly pulled me away from the railings. I ended up sitting on top of the individual. "What the hell were you trying to do?" It was a guy's voice.

I gasped and sat away from him. "I-" I looked at the guy who pulled me and noticed that he had greenish-blue-colored eyes. He looked really attractive with his messy blonde hair. "I.. I wanted to be with my parents..." I sobbed.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" He appeared nervous. "The crying you just makes the situation, you know! Those surrounding you might also feel sad!"

"But, I-" I was surprised that he hugged me all of a sudden.

He patted my head. "But on the other side, you should cry in front of me and release all your pain, because I'll be here until the end."

I hugged him back and cried harder.

"I'm Kagamine Len."

I sniffed. "Hatsune Miku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **So? Is it that bad that I shouldn't anymore post the next chapter? Tell meeeeee. ;_;


	2. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Written by: Haru-chan

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm not happy with the way this chapter is written but I needed to update so that it will be clear to everyone that this fanfiction is really a LenxRin. If you guys still think it's not, then please say so by reviewing and I'ma PM you with some spoilers. Thank you very much. And no, I'm not mad at anyone.

* * *

><p>Another Chance: Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you more than you ever imagined, Miku.."<p>

_Len-kun.. I.. about you.._

I wasn't able to reply. 'So unfair' was the last thing I said. _Was he hurt? Does he know that I feel the same way? What happened after that?  
><em>I gently opened my eyes. _Where am I? _I examined the place carefully. As I see it, I'm in some sort of paradise. I am surrounded by flowers, butterflies, and a serene atmosphere. Above me, I can clearly see the blue sky. _This must be heaven, right? _I smiled and closed my eyes to take in fresh air.

"Being here is pretty relaxing, no?"

I was startled and essentially, I opened my eyes to see where the voice came from. In front of me, a guy is smiling and offering his hand. He looked the same age as me but he's taller. He had blue eyes, moderately long hair for a guy and a mesmerizing aura.

"Mind tagging along with me?" He invited.

I nodded and took his hand.

"You were leaning on quite a big mirror, huh?"

"Eh?" my voice sounded confused. I looked intently behind me and saw a plain-looking girl staring at me. _Wait. Does the guy I am with have a twin? _The girl was holding hands with a guy who looks exactly as the guy who offered his hand to me. I lightly took a step forward and the girl mimicked me. I hopped nonchalantly and the girl did, too.

I heard the guy chuckle. "Like I said, quite a big mirror, right?"

I was dumbfounded. "But.. mirrors are supposed to replicate us accurately, right? So... why is my reflection different? I mean.. I don't look like her in reality." I pointed to the girl who also pointed to me.

"Kagami Rin." he said randomly.

"What?"

"From now on, you'll be 'Kagamine Rin'. This will be your last chance to be with that 'Kagamine Len'. he held my hand tighter.

I was shocked, mostly because of hearing that name. "What do you mean?"

"Hatsu Mikuo, I'll be the one to tell her everything so you may now wait in the current world." I was surprised to see a very beautiful lady appear out of nowhere.

"No problem." Mikuo let go of my hand and walked away.

"Uhmm.." I wanted to break the silence.

"Oh, hello, my dear." the lady stroked my hair. "My name is Nozomi*. I am the caretaker of this place between heaven and the underworld."

"E-ermm.. I am previously Hatsune Miku but Hatsu-san gave me a new name, uh.. Kagami Rin."

"Of course, I know that very well." she smiled at me. "Those who end up being here are to be given a second chance."

"Eh? So, Hatsu-san, too?"

"Yes." Nozomi-san sat to pick up flowers. "Though, you only have a month to finalize this chance."

"Uhm? That means..?"

"Make Kagamine Len fall in love with you without telling him who you really are. If that happens, you may live in the current world for not only a month. If you tell him your real past, that is, you are his childhood friend, you will never see Kagamine again."

I gasped. "I won't see Len-kun anymore? That's..."

"That's why you do your best in thus one-month-chance." she stood up and handed me a white rose. "Never fall in love with other men."

.

.

_Never fall in love with other men. One-month-chance time limit. Kagami Rin._

"Rin!"

I came to my senses after hearing someone call my name. _A dream?_

"Rin, oi! Wake up already! We'll be late for school!"

"Aw, shoot!" I hurriedly went downstairs to prepare for school. It took me more than twenty minutes in taking a quick shower and eating.

"Geez, Rin... being late in your first day of transfer.." I couldn't see who's talking but the voice seemed familiar. I came across the mirror so I decided to fix my face.

"Rin, not ready yet?" the voice came from a guy who just placed his chin on top of my head. "You're already pretty, duh."

I gasped.

"What? You thought of what happened as a dream?" Mikuo made a boring expression.

"Hatsu-san..."

"Just call me by my name" he pulled out papers from his backpack. "Based on our contract.. hmm.. we're not related by blood. We've been best of friends since the death of our parents.. here, take a look." he gave me the papers.

I read the first part. _Rings a bell. Hmm.. So, I have to act like I've known Mikuo-kun since childhood.. _"Are we on the same class?"

"Nah. But you're lucky to have that Len guy in your section." his eyes turned colder.. or perhaps that was only my imagination?

I smiled gently. "Let's go."

"Yeah." he grabbed my right hand, "I'll carry your bag. Let's walk while holding hands."

"Y-yes." I blushed. _This is to let people know we're really bestfriends, right?_

We walked hand-in-hand happily to school even though it's already late.

.

_._

The teacher instructed me to wait outside the classroom. _Uwaah~ I'm nervous and at the same time excited! I'll be able to see Len-kun again!_

After three minutes, the classroom door opened and the teacher said with a warm grin, "Please come in and introduce yourself!"

I smiled back and went in carefully. I suddenly had the feelinf of nostalgia. I felt like all eyes are focused on me. I faced my classmates and found myself searching for Len-kun. I saw some familiar face but Len-kun is nowhere to be found. _Was Mikuo-kun lying?_

"Say something, bitch." I was surprised to know that the voice came from Megurine Luka. Luka-san, as I knew her, is an admirable, cautious kady who never disrespects others. She doesn't wear glasses anymore and her hair is dyed with darker shade of pink.

I cleared my throat. "I am Hats- erm.. Kagami Rin. 15 years of age. It's nice to meet all of you." I forced a smile on my face.

"She's really a hag, isn't she, Len-kun~?"

My heart thumped as I heard the name. I turned towards the direction of the person Luka's talking to.

"Yeah." a dark-black haired guy pulled Luka-san's chin and they kissed.

I fell on my knees and unexpectedly, tears ran down my face. _No way. He looks exactly like Len-kun but.._

"Kagami-san? Are you alright?" the teacher looked worried.

I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. The sensei started patting my back.

"Kagamine! Megurine! What the hell are you doing inside my classroom!" the teacher shouted.

"We're kissing, isn't that obvious?" Luka answered, huffing.

"You two! Separate or get out of here now! Megurine, wear your blouse properly, for God's sake! Kagamine, you're already getting on my nerves!"

"We'll just go out." Len-kun sighed.

Sensei was clenching her fists now. I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled. "I'll do this, sensei." _I have to do this._

I stood and brushed off the dust on my skirt. Len-kun and Luka-san are already on the door. I walked without hesitation towards them and punched Len-kun as hard as I can. "Watch your manners, Kagamine-san!"

I coud feel everyone's shocked face. Len-kun, on the other hand, was grinning. I crossed my arms and looked straight in his eyes with serious expression. "Fall in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: ***Nozomi means hope. Well anyway, I'm gonna edit this for real when I have time. Thanks again for reading! I'd appreciate it more if you review nicely. Haha. Byebye take care~


End file.
